


𝓐 𝓷𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓸𝓾𝓽

by Somethingthiswickedcomes



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingthiswickedcomes/pseuds/Somethingthiswickedcomes
Summary: 𝑾𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒌𝒊𝒏𝒅𝒂 𝒐𝒇 𝒅𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝒅𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒈𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒘𝒉𝒐 𝒎𝒆𝒂𝒏𝒔 𝒕𝒉𝒆 𝒘𝒐𝒓𝒍𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒚𝒐𝒖. 𝑵𝒊𝒄𝒉𝒐𝒍𝒂𝒔 𝒘𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒅 𝒕𝒐 𝒎𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒉𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒖𝒍𝒅 𝒈𝒊𝒗𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒈𝒊𝒓𝒍𝒇𝒓𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒏𝒈.





	𝓐 𝓷𝓲𝓰𝓱𝓽 𝓸𝓾𝓽

**Author's Note:**

> 𝙰/𝙽: 𝙸 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚍 𝚝𝚘 𝚠𝚛𝚒𝚝𝚎 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝚒𝚗 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚛𝚍 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗 𝙰𝚕𝚜𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏 𝚑𝚘𝚠 𝙽𝚒𝚌𝚔 𝚠𝚘𝚞𝚕𝚍 𝚙𝚞𝚕𝚕 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚘𝚏𝚏 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚂𝚊𝚋𝚛𝚒𝚗𝚊. 𝙸𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚕𝚒𝚔𝚎 𝚒𝚝 𝚙𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚜𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝. 𝚖𝚎𝚜𝚜𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎. ~ 𝓬𝓮𝓵𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓲𝓪𝓵 𝓑𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓶

It had been a while, Sabrina was adjusting life. Attending the academy. The girl smile grew when she had seen the roses at her doorstep. With a note that read _hello, Spellman this one of many surprises for this evening._ Sabrina was overcome with emotion as she read the note.

The girl had made her way to, the dresser to think of an outfit. She had debated on a few till she had landed on this particular one. The blonde added a few dabs of lipstick. 

Adjusting her jacket, before heading out the door. Nick was sporting a signature clean cut. Dressy attire with a smile plastered across his face. “ Stunning as ever Sabrina.”

His voice was calm and collected. The glow of the night sky gave them safe passage as they walked through the forest hand in hand. Once they had reached the end of the forest Nick had recited an incarnation.

A cosmic view had appeared before ‘ them. “ Ladies first.” He had smiled, while he held, the door open for her. Once inside a breathtaking view awaited the pair. “ Care to dance?” His eyebrow was raised and his smile grew. Sabrina reached for his hand a spark of electricity shot through her fingertips as reached for his.

 ” I’m sorry about that.” Sabrina could feel the warmth in her face. It was a mixture of embarrassment and nerves. Nicholas saw her expression his hand reached for her chin as he lifted it to faces hers.

“ What’s the matter, Spellman?” His voice was an octave lower asking her the question. Sabrina’s eyes met him they were soft and compassionate. As she cleared her throat she responded back. 

"This is all so perfect and very sweet of you.” He had looked down at her. With that same grin, he spoke up. “ Well, you are a remarkable girl. Sabrina Spellman, I just wanted to take you somewhere to showcase that I’m with someone incredible.”

As he said his last word he spun her around she was in awe of the rooms colors that danced around her. The girl and looked at her boyfriend and placed her arms around his neck. Nick smiled and placed his hand on the curve of her back. No words just that sweet loving gaze before Sabrina’s lips perched as she kissed Nicholas.


End file.
